Mary-Sue en tournée : Fairy Tail
by Visca Biscanarza
Summary: Les Mary-Sue ont décidé de passer à Fairy Tail. Enfin bon, c'est pas la première fois.


**Mary-Sue passe à Fairy Tail ! Une parodie des fics Mary Sue...**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Mashima, sauf Sakura-Yuki, mais je tiens pas spécialement à ce personnage... x)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Sakura-Yuki la martyr**

**_Mary-Sue est en tournée et passe au fandom Fairy Tail ! _**

Sakura-Yuki Yamamoto était en larmes. Elle venait de traverser Fiore pour trouver Fairy Tail. Mais elle l'avait enfin trouvée. Elle poussa la porte de l'édifice et entra, échevelée. Les mages virent alors une jeune fille entrer, aux cheveux violets-ambre-dorés avec des mèches noires, soyeux et éblouissants, des grands yeux rose-orangés sombres brillants avec une lueur verte, bridés et magnifiques, une peau de pèche parfaitement blanche, des formes généreuses et des magnifiques vêtements. Ils s'affolèrent car elle était recouverte de sang de la tête aux pieds et écorchée de partout, mais les hommes furent impressionnés par son immense beauté. Elle resta dans le coma un jour et elle fut rétablie complètement. Makarov vient la voir dans l'infirmerie et lui dit :

Makarov : Tu veux t'inscrire ? Quel est ton nom ?

Sakura-Yuki : J'ai parcouru tout ce chemin pour ça ! Je suis Sakura-Yuki mais vous pouvez m'appeler Saku-Yu.

Makarov: Ah bon ? Raconte moi ton histoire !

Sakura-Yuki : *pleure* Et bien, ma mère se faisait souvent battre par mon père. Mais ma mère était super stricte. Mon petit copain est mort de la peste de la leucémie du cancer du sida H1N1. Mes parents m'ont organisé un mariage arrangé avec un homme horrible, il me frappait et me violait tous les jours, alors je me suis enfuie. Je me suis fait attaquer par des elfes de forêt qui m'ont lancé plusieurs flèches dans la poitrine. Mais Legolas, un gentil elfe, est venu à mon secours. Il m'a soignée et m'a demandée en mariage, mais même si j'étais folle amoureuse, j'ai du refuser car je savais qu'il était gay et j'ai réussit à lui faire assumer ses sentiments pour le maître de la demeure, Elrond. Il a fait son coming-out et ils sont maintenant mariés et ont quatre enfants. J'ai ensuite traversé une région barbare où on maltraitait les femmes, et comme je n'avait plus d'argent, j'ai du travailler pendant un temps dans la tour du paradis mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avec mon or grâce à la force de l'amitié et de la volonté qui m'a littéralement fait pousser des ailes. Plus tard, je me suis fait violer par des pirates qui m'ont volé mon argent. J'ai donc du vendre mon corps pour gagner de l'argent. Puis je suis devenue milliardaire, car comme j'en avait marre de ce métier, j'ai joué au loto. J'ai ensuite rencontré une sorcière qui m'a dit que j'avais une grande source de magie en moi. J'ai donc essayé la magie et ma mémoire est revenue avec : mes parents m'avaient adoptée car j'avais été élevée par un dragon qui a disparu... Je suis donc la dragon slayer des éléments : je peux maitriser toutes les magies en rapport avec les éléments. Eau = manipulation de l'eau, se transformer en espèces aquatiques, peut se transformer en eau, peut manipuler la pluie et les océans. Feu : peut se transformer en feu, peut faire du feu, peut le manipuler, peut éteindre du feu et peut faire pousser des volcans. Terre: peut se transformer et manipuler toute la faune et la flore. Air : Prévoir la météo, peut manipuler le temps, peut voler. Ensuite, j'ai décidé d'arriver à Fairy Tail et me voilà, après m'être battue contre un vendeur de pommes que j'avais volé.

La guilde: *en larmes*

Makarov : C'est génial que tu aies un lourd passé... Parce que nous, à Fairy Tail, on a tous un lourd passé !

La guilde : AYE !

Makarov : Les gens qui ont une vie normale ne peuvent pas comprendre notre atroce souffrance !

La guilde: AYE !

Makarov : Les gens heureux ne peuvent pas comprendre le pouvoir de l'amitié et de la famille !

Sakura-Yuki : Ouais !

Makarov : On est des délinquants ! La loi c'est nul ! On va tous casser la figure au vendeur de pommes !

La guilde: Aye !

_5 ans plus tard_

Sakura-Yuki était devenue amie avec tout le monde, et avait été nommée sans effort (mais avec motivation et travail) la mage la plus puissante de Fairy Tail. Elle avait terrassé Erza, avait gagné le respect de Luxus en le battant au bras de fer, et avait coupé un bras à Gildarts pendant l'épreuve de rang S. Le seul mage pouvant la battre était Makarov, et encore, il avait du mal. C'était grâce à elle su'ils avaient gagné les jeux magiques, elle avait remporté 956 785 325,25 points à la guilde. Elle était tout le temps en couverture du Sorcerer et aucun(e) mage ne résistait à ses charmes. Pourtant, le cœur de la violette-ambre-dorée était encore prit par l'elfe blond Legolas qui avait avoué son homosexualité quelques années plus tôt. Mais ils étaient encore en contact sur MSN !

La plupart des hommes s'étaient épris de Saku-Yu. Luxus, Fried, Gildarts, Gajeel, et surtout, Grey et Natsu. Du coup, au début Juvia détestait Saku-Yu mais vu qu'elle maitrîsait l'eau elles étaient rapidement devenues amies. Par contre, elle était persuadée que Natsu et Lucy étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais Natsu aimait Saku-Yu.

Saku-Yu : Je vais en mission !

Natsu : Je viens avec toi !

Grey : Si Natsu vient je dois y aller !

Gildarts : Il ne faut pas les laisser seuls, je viens.

Lucy : Je viens !

Luxus : Je pense que je vais venir !

Ever : Non, Luxus, notre train pour notre nouvelle mission part dans 2 minutes !

Luxus : Ok, ok...

Alors toute la petite troupe prit un autre train que les Raijin et se mirent en route. Natsu fut malade, évidemment.

La mission fut dure, tous se démenèrent sangs et os. Mais soudain un nouveau monstre arriva et tous avaient épuisé leurs forces magiques donc Saku-Yu dut le combattre toute seule.

Natsu : N'y va pas seule, c'est trop dangereux !

Saku-Yu: Je dois y aller ! Je vais le vaincre grâce à la force de l'amitié !

Saku-Yu se battit comme une déesse grêcquo-japonaise, et elle n'avait plus de force, le monstre lui infligea un dernier coup et creva. Sakura-Yuki était à genoux elle fermait ses yeux rose-orangés sombres brillants, une lueur bleue les éclairait, et des flots de larmes dévalaient son corps. Zeref l'avait vaincue. Du sang dégoulinait partout sur elle et ses vêtements étaient déchirés de partout. Elle tomba gracieusement et ses cheveux soyeux volaient au vent, qui étaient tout aussi beaux que sa peau de porcelaine. Natsu accouru avec tous les autres, mit sa tête sur ses genoux et dit :

Natsu : Tu n'aurais pas du y aller !

Saku-Yu : Mais c'était pour vous prouver que j'étais une réelle membre de Fairy Tail et que j'étais votre amie !

Grey: Mais tu fais partie de nos amis les plus cher... même plus...

Natsu : Tu dois savoir quelque chose... Je t'aime.

Grey : Et moi... Je t'aime plus fort que lui !

Natsu : Je te déteste, Gey Fullbuster !

Gildarts : Saku... Je sais que c'est malsain pour un homme de 54 ans... Mais moi aussi je t'aime !

Gajeel *sort de la forêt, il les avait suivis* : NON ! MOI AUSSI, JE T'AIME !

Saku-Yu : Je me sens coupable... Mon coeur est déjà prit...

Les garçons : On sait... Ca se voyait...

Lucy : *pleure*

Natsu : Qu'est ce que t'as, Luce ?

Lucy : Moi aussi je l'aime ! Mais elle va s'en sortir ! Appelez Polyussica !

Saku-Yu: Non... Je dois mourir, mon heure a sonné... Adieu, mes amis.

Son coeur s'arrêta de battre, mais ses magnifiques yeux restèrent ouverts.

Natsu : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Grey : POURQUOIIIIIIIIIII ?

Gajeel : JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOIIIIIIII !

Gildarts : NON ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBLE !

Lucy : POURQUOI ? NOOOOOOOON ! JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS ELLE ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

? : J'ai entendu des cris !

Soudain, un homme majestueux ressemblant étrangement à Orlando Bloom sortit des bois, sa cheveulure blonde miroitant au vent, avec des oreilles pointues et des yeux perçants.

? : Je suis Legolas !

Gildarts : Je sais, Saku-Yu nous a parlé de toi !

Legolas : Qu'as-t-elle ?

Gildarts : Elle... est... morte.

Legolas sentit une larme salée couler sur sa joue mais il ne devait pas parler pour sa dignité d'elfe. Il prit alors la place de Natsu et l'embrassa.

Natsu : HEY !

Legolas : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis gay, mais je sais qu'elle m'aimais donc voici un baiser pour qu'elle aie une mort paisible...

Tout le monde pleura sous la pluie ruisselante et l'orage en regardant le ciel.

Toute la guilde lui prépara le plus grand enterrement jamais vu et tout le pays y vint.

Fairy Tail ne gagna plus les jeux magiques.

Et le taux de suicide à Fairy Tail augmenta.

FIN

**Que ça vous aie plus ou pas, laissez une 'tite review, please !**


End file.
